Mister Peace (Murky Number Seven)
|race = Robot - Securitron |faction = Ministry of Peace/Equestria Bodyguard of Murky/Fluttershy |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Has a screen for a face. |coat = Painted blue}} Mister Peace is a pre-war Securitron built by the Ministry of Wartime Technology, under specific orders from Applejack. History During the War Mister Peace was built during the war, when the ministry mares themselves were at risk and potential targets for assassination. Applejack felt that Fluttershy was particularly at risk and had the unique Securitron, Mister Peace, built to protect her. However, Fluttershy found Mister Peace to be a detriment to her work and his love of war and fighting clashed terribly with her own ideals. Not wanting to upset Applejack or Mister Peace by returning it, Fluttershy ordered Mister Peace to guard a room in the Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub in Fillydelphia. Mister Peace survived the war, maintaining its vigil as it awaited Fluttershy's return. Present Day Mister Peace was encountered by Murky Number Seven as he was retrieving a Sparkle Sanitiser for Protégé. Peace guarded the room the piece of technology was in and was hostile to Murky, believing him to be a thief, stealing from the Equestrian government. Murky is flung around a bit before he lets out an audible squeak in fright, causing Peace to pause. Peace replays a recording of Fluttershy, finding their squeaks to be nearly identical and believes Murky is actually Fluttershy. Mister Peace helps Murky escape the ministry hub, using his wide arsenal of weapons to clear a path for him, whenever the slavers try to block their paths. Murky knows Mister Peace cannot come with him and asks the robot to remain safe, Peace obliges by entering a cupboard with various pieces of other Securitrons and assembling his damaged pieces to look like the slavers destroyed and disabled him, removing his blood soaked limbs and hiding in a crate. Peace instructs Murky to come and find him, should he require assistance in this area, ever again. Traits Appearance Mister Peace is a Securitron, its large and boxy body is balanced upon a single-tire wheel whilst it has missile launchers in its shoulders and a energy weapon. It has a short quad barreled, Gatling gun for one arm . Mister Peace expresses itself via a television/monitor screen on its chest, which changes into different ponies with various expressions to show what state of mind it is in. Personality Mister Peace, despite its name, enjoys fighting and combat, eagerly enthusing about ways in which it can kill ponies to protect Fluttershy. It takes its duty/programming very seriously and will follow Murky/Fluttershy's orders with little complaint. It will also spout off quotes about punishments for various crimes it witnesses being committed and is very patriotic, eager to be off, helping in the war effort alongside Fluttershy. Abilities Mister Peace has an intelligent Artificial Intelligence, with a built in personality, capable of making decisions on what does and doesn't constitute as a hostile action. Mister Peace, despite it's large and boxy body and single wheel, can move incredibly quickly. The robot is capable of maneuvering around tight corners with ease and avoiding bullet fire. The robot is incredibly strong and has long tubular arms which it can extend and wind into an array of shapes, allowing it to carry any number of items. Mister Peace has a long memory, capable of recording conversations over a 200 years period and is able to playback and compare the voices of Murky and Fluttershy. Mister Peace is also outfitted with a wide array of weapons, including a short, four barreled Gatling gun arm, shoulder mounted missiles, a shoulder mounted energy weapon and a energy weapon in his claw hand. Notes *The Securitron robot series that Mister Peace is based off of appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. *Mister Peace shares similar patriotic qualities with MG-MS11 from Morality of Property. Category:Characters Category:Murky Number Seven Minor Characters Category:Robot Category:Robot Characters